A Lion's Heart
by silvermoon170
Summary: Kon has finally gotten a new body and starts living his alone life. Even after he tries to pass on, he can never forget the golden eyed hollow he left behind... My first ever story, I hope you like it D


**This is my first ever fiction story based on anime characters. I'm always reading stories on this website and found myself being influenced by these awesome writers. The reason I chose Kon, was because he was always used as a comic relief and it makes me want to try him in one of my stories. I chose Hichigo because I've seen him as a 'good guy' in other stories and wanted to try it for myself.**

**Please review my story wether you like it or not, I would like to get better at my writing. Thank you! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach...thankfully! all those characters...**

Kon looked at himself as the rain fell outside Ichigo's window. Unspeakable joy erupted inside of him as he clenched his human fist. 'His' fist, a human body for Kon and Kon only. Kon flexed his large yet slender hands. Reaching up to his face, he felt the curves and grooves in his fair skin. Lightly touching his long silky hair, Kon found himself amazed by his hair color, the color of gold.

"You look so delicious Kon, I wanna eat you." growled the voice of a white haired and golden eyed male. Turning around, Kon stared at the male in front of him, trying his best not to be aroused by the sight of him.

Kon made a tch sound and flipped his hair over his shoulder. "Oh really baka? And what do you think Ichigo would have to say about his lover flirting with another?" Kon said in an easy teasing voice, hoping his pounding heart didn't give him away.

Hichigo shrugged and grinned sexily, Kon's heart speeding up a notch. "Well I guess we won't tell him. Will we?" Hichigo said sly. Kon shook his head and didn't look him in the eye as he faced him. "Whatever baka, before you go at it with Ichigo. I'm going to be moving in with Chad." Kon growled, rolling his eyes as he walked past Hichigo in the doorway of Ichigo's room.

His heart sped up, he felt like he couldn't breath as he brushed his shoulder against the hollows hard frame. He shivered within when he felt the hollow's gaze threatning to freeze him where he stood. Finally he escaped the close contact and walked down the hallway towards the stairs.

Without missing a beat, he walked downstairs casually without any worry of getting in trouble. Ichigo already introduced Kon to his family as a 'friend' from school. Even when Kon knew he wouldn't be tortured by a certain someone. The sight of Yuza cooking still made his new heart pound in fear.

Kon noticed Ichigo and his father were already fighting at the dinner table. Sighing softly, he ignored them and walked towards the door with light footsteps. Without even having to look behind him, Kon knew Hichigo's gaze by the heat prickling on his back. Biting his lip to stop from crying. Kon walked out of the oh so familar household and turned towards the direction of Chad's home.

Fighting the feelings of pain inside his very being, Kon walked down the empty street without once looking into the sky. No matter the freedom he was given, it felt like he was still chained to Ichigo's room.

When Kon finally reached Chad's apartment, all he wanted to do is go back to the cold golden eyed male living in Ichigo. But even if he did, Hichigo would never be his and Kon would never want to cause Ichigo pain.

Taking one step at a time up the staircase, anyone watching would think Kon had chains tied to his ankle. Knocking on Chad's door when he reached the second story apartment, Kon was surpised to see a note sticking out from the mailbox. Reaching out and curiously read the neat handwriting, Kon wanted to sink in the floor when he read:

Dear Kon,

Training at Urahara's for about a week. Everythings ready for you, bedroom is down the hall to the last door on the right.

Sincerely,

Chad

Kon sighed and ripped the key from its string dangling on the note. Shoving the note into his pocket, he unlocked the door and stepped into a small living room.

Slowly closing the door behind him and looking around the apartment,he found his way around the small house. Kon felt suddenly tired and collapsed onto his new bed in his small comfy room.

Flipping onto his back, Kon stared out the window sorrowfully. He didn't want to cry, yet the rain brang memories he could never forget.

The night the hollow took Kon, a night he lost his so called 'pureness', the wierd hat-n-clogs man described it as. Kon sat in Ichigo's bed, watching the moon and listening for Ichigo's returning footsteps. Kon layed his head on the pillow and rolled to his side. Sighing he played with the lock of beautifully orange colored hair that fell over his face. Ever since Ichigo saved him from death and took him in as a friend, Kon fell in love with Ichigo.

Trying to hide this feeling, Kon trying everything to keep everyone from being suspicious. So far it worked, Kon thought as he smelled Ichigo's scent on the pillow. "Well lookey we have here! Whatch ya doin kings servant?" A low males voice called from the shadows at the corner of the dark room.

Kon jumped up in surprise and looked around nervously to find the voice. His eyes caught the sight of golden eyes gazing at him. "Hichigo!" Kon said nervously, sitting up and trying to look casual. "Whatch ya doin out of Ichigo's mind? Aren't there some limitations when you can come out?" Kon said, gesturing to Hichigo and then waving to the window to where ever Ichigo was. Trying to ignore the way Hichigo stared at him as he walked out of the shadows and sat at the end of the bed.

Hichigo smirked, his eyes twinkling a mischievious glint as he stared at Kon. "Its not somethin that hard to do king's servant. It just depends on the situation." Hichigo said mysteriously and layed back on the bed. Kon rolled his eyes at the cieling and scooted closer to the wall to give the scary hollow some room.

"Say Kon, why don't ya tell king already?" Hichigo asked in the silence. "What!" Kon yelled, looking down at Hichigo in horror. Not because Hichigo found out so quickly, but the fact that he even suggest Kon could ever tell Ichigo!

"No way baka! Like I could ever!" Kon scoffed and brang his knees up to his chest. Lowering his head to not allow the hollow to see, Kon held back the tears. "Oi, don't cry cause its gonna make me wanna eat ya, you know?" Hichigo grumbled, his voice closer than before.

Kon gasped and looked up, staring into the glowing orbs staring at him tenderly in the moonlight. "Guess this wouldn't hurt would it?" whispered Hichigo, pushing his lips into Kon's. Kon didn't have time to react as Hichigo's soft lips pressed deep into his. When Kon's thoughts came rushing back, his hands struggled to push Hichigo away.

Yet Hichigo kept himself there and pushed Kon straight into the wall, Kon's mouth opened in surprise gave Hichigo the opening to drive his tongue into Kon's cavern. Kon whimpered a protest but he couldn't do anything as Hichigo explored his mouth, Kon felt the heat building up travel below as he started kissing back.

When they finally broke apart, a thin trail of saliva attached fell from their mouths. Kon panted hard and looked at Hichigo lustingly. "More." Kon growled, Hichigo needing no encouragment to reattach his lips to Kons. Kon shivered as Hichigo's cold fingers explored Kon's body like a map he wanted to explore. When Hichigo found his chest, Kon couldn't help but moan as Hichigo played with his nipples. Hichigo squeezed the right amount of pressure and slightly rubbing the soft part with his thumb until erect.

"Call for me Kon and I'll make it better." whispered Hichigo in Kons ear, his voice husky with need. "Hichigo." moaned Kon and felt his inside turn to butter as Hichigo showed him a world he always dreamed of.

When Kon woke up, he was laying on the bed fully clothed and the bed was made. Kon winced as he sat up, his butt aching and his hips throbbing at every movement he made. Looking around he spotted Hichigo nowhere to be found. "I'm back Kon!" Ichigo called out from the window, Kon looked towards Ichigo in excitement. But as Kon watched Ichigo slip onto the bed, he felt no painful throb in his heart like he usually did.

"Night Kon, I'm exhausted." Ichigo grumbled with a yawn and layed the hollow badge on Kon's chest. Kon didn't have time to answer as he felt himself being knocked out of Ichigo's body and landing on the floor. He watched from his tiny point of view, as Ichigo stuffed him into Kon's real body.

As Ichigo layed down stiffly in his own body, Kon waddled to his little place in the closet. "Night Ichigo." He whispered as he closed the door, watching as Ichigo fell asleep barely noticing the pain in his body as it healed quickly.

A cold gust of wind seaped through the window pane as Kon recalled a week later, Hichigo seduced Ichigo. He didn't want to rememeber the rainy night, it felt too painful remembering Hichigo loving Ichigo so tenderly that night. Watching from a crack in the closet door, Kon recalled the painful feeling of his 'heart' cracking into pieces.

Tears finally escaped his cheek and cascaded down his face like waterfalls. "Damn you perverted hollow. I hate you!" Kon yelled, clinching his fist as he closed his eyes. Flashes of their bodes intertwined in moonlight. Ichigo's cries and Hichigo's pants, the sound so familiar yet so disturbing.

With a cry, Kon shoved a pillow in front of his face as tears fell unrestrained down his cheeks. Screaming into the pillow, Kon let out all his anger until he fell asleep.

The sound of birds chirping close by awakened Kon with a start. Looking out the window, the rain was still pouring outside and it was still dark out. Morning?

Throwing the soggy pillow to the corner of the room, Kon sat up and inhaled the cold morning air. With a slow exhale, Kon walked to the bathroom and cleaned himself up under the showers hot water.

When Kon got out, he decided that wearing no shirt was ok when there was no one looking. With a chuckle at the memory of Ichigo walking around the house shirtless, Kon walked into the kitchen and heated up some leftover foods from the fridge.

While he ate, Kon almost choked when a large pounding noise rattled the front door. Dropping his chopsticks, Kon rushed to the door and flung it open to the sight of Ichigo soaked to the bone staring wide eyed at Kon.

"Whats wrong!" Kon cried, staring intently at Ichigo's disrupted form. Ichigo's eyes were red and his hair was disheveled. Wearing nothing but soaked pants and a shirt, Ichigo stumbled in with heaving breathes.

Ichigo looked up at him and collapsed to the floor. With a leap, Kon kneeled at his side and held his trembling hands. "Whats wrong?" Kon whispered, searching for any wounds on his body yet there were none.

"God I wish something was wrong." whispered Ichigo and with a deep breath, Ichigo sat up staring at Kon. "Are you aware I'm gay?" Ichigo asked with a serious expression. Kon stared at Ichigo silently knowing already, but Kon shook his head 'no' anyway.

"Well I am and I've always liked Renji. Ya know him as a hot tempered red headed tattooed idiot. But I've always liked him more." Ichigo whispered, his eyes closed as he pushed back his hair without thinking.

Kon sat on his butt and plainly stared at Ichigo, his thoughts questioning the scene of Ichigo and his hollow back then. Ichigo took a shuddering breath and said, "Then one night my Hollow, Hichigo. Came to me with no sudden warning. Taking me like that, do you expect someone as innocent as me reacting so needingly? My body reacted on its own, how could I ever explain something like that to I-"

Kon's mouth popped opened and his mind wondering to the moment when Hichigo took him in 'Ichigos' body. Ichigo stopped saying something and stared at Kon with pleading eyes. "Now Renji comes on to me and Hichigo doesn't react at all, like he doesn't care if I choose both of them! I came here to at least tell someone!" Ichigo said with a sigh and leaned his head on my shoulder.

If Kon was still in love with Ichigo, his heart would have thudded in happiness. But right now Kon's mind was muddled to a point of happiness and guilt. If Kon goaded Ichigo onto Renji, Hichigo would be free and Ichigo wouldn't be hurt! But what if Hichigo actually loves Ichigo and Ichigo loved Hichigo with his heart?

Kon bited his lip and raised his hand to pat Ichigo's head. "Come on Ichi, lets get you out of those clothes. Its not good thinkin when your sick!" Kon said and got up from the floor. Ichigo was already used to Chad's house, so he went straight towards the bathroom. With a sigh, Kon walked into his room and picked out some clothes that would fit Ichigo easily.

Pausing as Kon lifted up a shirt from his suitcase, Kon realised he was about the same size as Ichigo. With a thought of the sneaky shopowner, Kon walked to the bathroom and threw the clothes on the toilet.

Walking into the kitchen, Kon reheated some more food and set it on the table. As Kon ate the rest of his food, Ichigo walked out of the bathroom shirtless. Kon realised now they were both shirtless and was a bit selfconcious as Ichigo sat down to eat.

When the food was eaten and the dishes put back, they both moved the livingroom. "So what should I do Kon? Its not like I would choose both of them!" grumbled Ichigo, laying flat out on the couch. Sitting on the floor, Kon tapped his chin and looked out the screen door. The rain was finally slowing down as the sun rose in the sky.

"Its not my choice Ichi. But my question to you is, do you feel love or lust?" Kon asked quietly. Ichigo stopped fidgeting and looked upwards to the cieling fan. "I don't know." Ichigo's voice whispered in the silence. Kon sighed and gathered his knee's to his chest, his long wet golden hair dripping down his back.

"Me either." Kon whispered and for awhile they sat in the cool darkness, Kon's mind drifting towards a realm of sadness. Either way, its not like I'll ever have him, Kon thought sadly.

After awhile Kon heard Ichigo drift off to sleep. Walking to the small closet, he brang out a blanket and draped it over Ichigo's shivering body. Going into his own room, Kon slipped on a slim jacket and shoes.

Sighing Kon left the livingroom and walked outside the apartment, sitting on the platform with his feet over the edge. He stared out at the sunset, leaning his cheek against one of the cold bars.

"Hey Kon, Ichigo here?" called out a deep voice from below. Looking down, Kon found himself staring at one of the males who caused Ichigo's gloom. "Whats it to ya if I say no?" Kon called down, glaring at Renji. Renji's face fell to a mournful look and Kon knew right then that Renji loved Ichigo, it was the same face Kon had when he stared in the mirror these days.

Kon sighed and pointed a thumb behind him saying, "He's sleeping on the couch, go cuddle with him and say you love him to his face."

Renji looked up at confused, but easily jumped to the platform and walked in slowly. Renji stopped at the doorway saying, "If ya don't mind Kon, a little privacy until tomorrow."

Kon waved him to go in without turning his head and heard the door close behind him. Getting up from his view point, Kon easily jumped to the ground from the second floor and started walking. Taking a shortcut above houses, Kon ended up at the park. Carefully pushing himself on the swing, Kon closed his eyes and let the tears fall for awhile. Swinging the swing to a stop, Kon cried silently with the hood hiding his face in the shadows.

**Thanks for reading! Please review for any idea's for the next chapter...**


End file.
